


Of Trials and Consequences

by ElisabethMonroe



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pranks, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which:<br/>Marius dumbly agrees to help Courfeyrac find Enjolras' planner. In Enjolras' room.<br/>Enjolras suspects that his friend is planning something and plans something right back involving Grantaire and their relationship.<br/>And Marius almost dies on the spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trials and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful artwork by LittleWaddo on Tumblr. It can be found here! http://littlewadoo.tumblr.com/post/50587571422/quiet-marius-im-thinking-of-a-plan-to-get
> 
> Also, the only major ship in this is Enjolras and Grantaire. There's only brief phone interaction and mentions between the rest. Really, I just wrote this about the dynamic of friends rather than relationships but, I don't know, if you don't like to think about Courf and Ferre together or something, I wanted you to know.

“What are we doing?” Marius demanded, looking around the unfamiliar room. All of the Amis were well versed when it came to each other’s bedrooms and apartments. All but for Enjolras’ room. Marius was sure that Combeferre and _maybe_ Courfeyrac were the only two people but Enjolras who’d been in that room. _This_ room.

Courfeyrac offered that signature grin and shook his head. “Anything. Preferably a schedule. We have to keep the party a secret, yeah? But I’m not opposed to his philosophy notes or any porn stash. No one goes without a boyfriend or girlfriend for as long as he has without a great porn stash.”

Marius blushed furiously at the thought and shook his head. “We shouldn’t, Courf,” he said, pulling his jacket sleeves over his fingers. “He’s going to come home.”

“Nah. He’s got class late on Thursdays,” Courfeyrac disagreed, shaking his head and pawing through Enjorlas’ bookshelf and scowling as he found law book after law book. His face brightened until he realized the four Robespierre documentaries were just that. He sighed and pressed them back into the bookshelf, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, isn’t this R’s jacket?” Marius asked suddenly. Courfeyrac turned around to see a battered and paint splattered green and white and black stoner jacket that Grantaire wore just about everywhere.

Courfeyrac frowned before nodding. “Yeah, it is. Where was it?”

“Back here, behind his little work area,” Marius said, shaking his foot behind the back of Enjolras’ desk.

Courfeyrac was just about to say something when the door to the apartment suddenly opened. Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes. “Get under the bed. You’re small, you’ll fit.” He shoved Marius who quickly crawled under the bed. Courfeyrac joined him shortly after, trying to see over Marius’ shoulder.

“Who’s he talking to?” Marius hissed, looking at Courfeyrac over his shoulder. The curly haired brunet shrugged, interest clear on his face.

They saw, first, the familiar red converse followed very quickly by green converse as well and both boys’ jaws dropped. “Christ, Grantaire,” Enjolras groaned as he was shoved down on the bed. The bed dipped again and the green converse disappeared from view. The red converse shifted so the toes were pointed downward as their owner made sounds of pleasure above the other boys.

Marius squeaked and Courfeyrac quickly wrapped one arm around his waist and clamped the other hand over his mouth. “Not a word, Montpercy,” he breathed.

Marius shook his head until Courfeyrac finally removed his hand when Marius licked him. “I’m not staying here while our best friends have sex on the bed that we shouldn’t be under!”

“What the hell do you want me to do about it? I’m thinking about it, okay? I’m trying to make a plan,” Courfeyrac snapped.

“No! No more planning from you! You got us into this!” Marius visibly blanched as Enjolras let out a breathy moan and the sound of snap buttons being ripped open tore through the room followed by a wet sucking. “Jesus, I’m too young to die, Courfeyrac,” he moaned before Courfeyrac’s hand was over his mouth again.

The curly haired boy fished his phone out of his pocket and silenced it before flipping through the screens. He removed his hand while Marius made muffled noises against his hand.

“Don’t you dare be texting Cossette about this,” he growled out lowly. “No pictures, no nothing. She’s _not_ your escape plan.”

Courfeyrac let out a low chuckle, pausing as a similarly low voice spoke finally. “Yes, right there, Apollo,” Grantaire groaned, the bed creaking again. “Don’t stop that.” Marius gagged and Courfeyrac started searching more frantically until he finally exhaled and clicked a button. Marius looked up and saw that the other was calling Enjolras.

The bed vibrated above them, American Idiot blasting through the room. Grantaire groaned and Enjolras sighed as the bed shifted. “It’s Courf,” the blond said before pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

“Hang up on him. Isn’t what’s going in my mouth so much more important than what’s coming out of his?” Grantaire demanded in a sultry purr.

Enjolras chuckled as the song continued to play. “He thinks I’m in class anyway. He should expect me to not answer.” The ringing stopped and Marius turned in time to see the phone go flying to a bean bag chair that Bahorel had pretty much deposited at this apartment, though he’d assumed it had ended up in the living room.

Marius turned around and beat his fists against Courfeyrac’s chest hard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Four Hours Previously  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I think some of the Amis have figured out that I don’t have class on Thursday and that you’re not training,” Enjolras mused, lounging with his head in Grantaire’s lap languidly as the other played some game on his phone with one hand and traced useless patterns into his god’s skin with the other. They were sitting on a fountain edge that they sometimes disappeared to on such Thursdays. Enjolras would sing and Grantaire would play guitar and they'd make some extra money. It was ideally located nearly exactly halfway between their apartments and there was a wonderful bakery not twenty feet away that they spent most of their earned money in.

“Why do you say that?” Grantaire asked, tongue peeking out between the corner of his lips in concentration. Enjolras smiled at the overall effect.

“Courf was being really weird about where I was supposed to be this afternoon. He knows my schedule pretty well. And he certainly knows when Ferre has the flat to himself. God knows he knows that.” The blond shuddered slightly and Grantaire snickered, glancing at his vaguely secret boyfriend.

“Curls is just really weird, Apollo,” Grantaire chuckled, nudging his friend. “I know you adore him and you’ve known him since you were five, but admit it.”

Enjolras hit his shoulder. “Courf is great. He’s a lot like you. Just and optimist compared to your pessimism.

Grantaire considered this, moving his entire body as if that would help his game, and then shrugged. “Suppose you’re right,” he hummed.

Enjolras sighed and stood up, grabbing Grantaire’s phone and pausing the game. “Come help me catch them. Either Courf and Ferre are having sex on my bed when I’m not there or, he’s be snooping around and that idjit hates to be caught. I want to make it awkward as possible.”

“Give me my game back,” Grantaire whined. “Take care of your friends however you want and leave me be with my zombies.” He looked quite childish in Enjolras’ too big hoodie, reaching for his phone with a pout on his lips.

“There’s sex in it for you,” Enjolras sang, twirling the phone between his fingers.

That caught Grantaire’s attention. “Okay, what do you need?” he asked, standing up and snatching his phone. Rather than unlock it and start playing again, he slipped it into his back pocket and looked expectantly at the other.

Enjolras grinned devilishly. “Okay, he won’t work alone so we have to figure out who’s going to be with him. Can’t be Ferre. He’s interning right now. And Joly’s with him.”

“Feuilly and Bahorel were going to a martial arts competition,” Grantaire supplied.  “And Eponine’s working.”

“It’s not you and me, obviously,” Enjolras hummed thoughtfully, mentally erasing names on his mental list of his closest friends. “Bossuet and Musichetta are together today doing whatever they do.”

“Not in a million years would he ever conspire with Montparnasse. That leaves the lovers.”

“Cossette really does have class today,” Enjolras finished. “It’s Marius. Why would Marius help him?”

“They’re closer than you’d think,” Grantaire said with a shrug. “Curls helped the lover out with the pretty lover.”

“It’d be helpful if you’d use their real names,” Enjolras ground out, raising an eyebrow.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about,” the brunet retorted with a smirk.

Enjolras took a deep breath and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. One leg was out while the other bent slightly, free hand on his hip. His head was bowed and sun framed him perfectly. He stood like that for a few minutes and Grantaire let his eyes rove over Enjolras appreciatively. He really did look like a statue and Grantaire thought that might be part of the reason he’d work him up to this pose. In fact, it was probably the vast majority of the reason.

The blond pulled out his phone, quickly texting Cossette.

_Is Marius with you? –E_

_No. He said he had a thing with Courfeyrac. Why? –C_

_No reason, just trying to figure out if anyone’s still on campus is on. A male someone. Sorry. –E_

_I’m sure I don’t mind. : ) No sexing up my boyfriend, sir. –C_

_What!? No! That’s not!...That’s not what I meant… I’m not… Thank you for your time, Cossette. –E_

“You can hardly speak to girls over the phone,” Grantaire mused with a smirk. “Not even with voices. Just printed words.”

Enjolras glared at him. “She thought I was trying to find him to, I don’t know, get off with him or something.”

Grantaire sputtered for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he stalked up to the other, pulling him down with a hand on the back of the taller’s neck, and then pressed their lips together possessively.  He felt Enjolras’ lips twirl into a smirk before there were hands on his waist and back as well, keeping him close.

“You should know that there’s no one but you, Grantaire. You know I don’t see people like that. Not until you.” Enjolras smiled and pressed his forehead against Grantaire’s, hand moving up to and against his jaw.

“I know I am. Doesn’t mean I want any thought of Pontmercy getting you off in my head,” Grantaire growled possessively, only tightening his fingers in Enjolras’ hair and shirt.

“Then why don’t we go back to yours and you can put better thoughts in your head,” the blond hummed. Grantaire let out an appreciative growl and pulled him down the street with Enjolras grinning like an idiot at him all the while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Now~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“No one’s going to be in for a while, right?” Grantaire panted against Enjolras’ neck, finding himself far too worked up about this, even though it was just a joke.

“Right. Ferre’s out and Courf’s waiting for him for lunch,” Enjolras breathed back, finally getting Grantaire’s shirt off. He made sure to drop it right by the bed. They could only be there or in the closet. Which was ironic with those two.

Marius, meanwhile, was trying to kick Courfeyrac’s shins as hard as he could with minimal movement. Courfeyrac, for what it’s worth, tried to muffle the sounds of pain that desperately wanted to escape.

“I’m not listening to them have sex. I’m not!” Marius hissed. His movements ceased at the realization that that was probably what was going to happen and he suddenly went completely lax against the other’s chest. “I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die,” Courfeyrac scoffed, shifting as if that would help him see. They both jumped as there was suddenly a thud and Grantaire’s converse landed next to them followed by white skinny jeans. Marius gagged again, whimpering pathetically. Courfeyrac could feel the waves of heat coming off of him from embarrassment.

“Should we tell them? I think Pontmercy is about to have an aneurism,” Grantaire chuckled lowly, trailing soft kisses over his boyfriend’s chest.

“I think we should get rid of your pants. Equality and all that,” Enjolras chuckled back. His fingers fell to Grantaire’s zipper.

Even Courfeyrac got uncomfortable as Grantaire’s tattered jeans fell to the floor. When the drawer by the bed rattled and a wet squirt was heard.

“Prepare yourself for me,” Enjolras demanded, the bed creaking as he sat back and wiped his hand on a towel.

Marius bolted out from under the bed, looking ashen and red at the same time. “Do not! Do not! Do not touch yourself, do not touch each other, do not even look at each other until I get back to my girlfriend and get sick several times over!”

Grantaire fell off the bed laughing, clutching at his sides as he rolled on the ground. Enjolras smirked and crossed his legs, pulling a pillow into his lap. “You’re in my room. People don’t come into my room, Marius,” he said evenly, though he was smirking still.

“Apparently Grantaire does! _Grantaire_ of all people! You _hate_ him!” Grantaire stilled at that, glaring at Marius.

“Obviously not,” he scowled, standing up and going to sit by Enjolras, not bothering to tame his hair like Enjolras wasn’t.

“Come out, Courfeyrac,” Enjolras sighed, wrapping his arm around Grantaire’s waist. The curly haired boy shamefully slunk out from under the bed.

“I’m sorry, Enj,” he said, looking to his feet as he stood next to Marius. They both looked like small children being reprimanded by their parents.

“I expected more out of you, Courfeyrac.” Only Grantaire could hear the smile in the blond’s voice evidently. “I trusted you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. And I’m sorry about what Combeferre’s going to do to me too.” He glanced up sheepishly to see Enjolras fight down a grin. “Oh, you bastard!” he nearly shouted, relief flooding through him. “You knew I’d be here!”

Grantaire snickered. “He figured it out earlier this morning.”

“I wanted to teach you a lesson. No one comes in my room without me and not without me trusting them completely. Combeferre is the only person allowed in my room aside from me.” He shook his head, standing up when he thought he wasn’t in massive amounts of danger of embarrassment. “I’m going to go take a shower and I want you both out when I finish. I will be contacting the both of your better halves.”

The boys nodded dejectedly and Grantaire stood as well. “I’ll join you,” he offered with a smirk as Marius turned a wonderful shade of green. The blond simply shrugged and disappeared.

“You let him do this!” Courfeyrac blamed, turning on Grantaire. “You knew my plans, knew what I needed and you let him do this to us!”

Grantaire shrugged with a coy smile. “Just a little bit of fun, Curls,” he hummed, ruffling Courfeyrac’s curls and sarcastically kissing Marius’ burning cheek. “Makes up for me walking in on you and Combeferre on the couch when I texted you to say I’d be coming over.” He smirked and started to the door, already pulling at his boxers.

Courfeyrac stared at him, mouth open and body shaking. As the bathroom door shut and a familiar deep chuckle echoed, Marius quickly pulled Courfeyrac away from the bedroom and the apartment in general.  As they stepped outside, the slight brunet held up a little black book, pages and papers sticking out of it at random.

“In Grantaire’s jacket that he shucked off when they stumbled in,” he hummed boastfully, flipping it between his fingers. “So it wasn’t for nothing.”

Courfeyrac let out a whoop, pulling the smaller boy to his chest in a bone crushing hug that he was so known for. “I could kiss you, Pontmercy,” he chuckled.

“After the events of the last few minutes, I’d have to defer you.” Marius smiled and shook his head, walking away from the apartment with a self satisfied feeling blooming in his chest.

Coufeyrac, however, was dejected as he pulled out his cellphone.

_e and r together now. for a while apparently. you win. i owe you. whatever you want me to do. –C_

_Oh, I think I have quite a few ideas. –F_

_It’s obvious, idiot. –Ep_

_i’m pretty sure we ALL told you. it was just a matter of when –Fe_

_Hot damn. I still had it down for another week. Fuck it all. -B_

Enjolras happily wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s waist, leaning down to kiss the brunet happily. “Why was he here, though?” he hummed after a few moments, a look passing over his face as he realized he’d not asked that.

Grantaire shrugged. “No idea,” he hummed, though his smirk suggested otherwise. “Now kiss me again and let’s get our shower underway. Everyone’s going to know now within the minute so we might as well relax in our final moments of peace.”

Enjolras looked at him skeptically but leaned down to kiss him anyway. “I love you, ‘Taire.”

“I love you too, Apollo.”

 


End file.
